


10. Lies

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Age Regression/De-Aging, Bullying, Gen, Knight Mares, Mentions of dark sides, Multi, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts (Kinda... Sorry), kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Deceit learns of Logan’s regression and takes advantage of it in an attempt to try and get to Thomas.





	10. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: I had to watch the Lying episode so many times omg help I’m dying… But here is the long awaited Deceit fic!
> 
> He’s so difficult to write. He is Thomas’ lies to himself whilst also hiding things/sides from Thomas that Thomas doesn’t know he’s hiding, and he speaks in lies. But his intentions are to keep Thomas believing certain things, so if Thomas was self-depreciating, would Deceit lie to protect him? Or would he cause them because that’s what Thomas believes? Because he didn’t /really/ protect Thomas and I’m so confused.
> 
> This was so hard to do...

A week passed, and Logan found himself struggling with a video idea Roman had, which involved Thomas playing a very peculiar character with an extreme passion for cartoon references, and Logan was struggling to catch up. His desk was a mess of papers with references he knew little about. He was barely ever present when Thomas watched cartoons, since they often lacked Logic, and instead worked on stuff like this.

But this was far more challenging than he’d ever imagined.

“I don’t… get it…” Logan whispered to himself, gripping his hair as he stared at a phrase:

‘Do you how do?’

“It makes no sense!” He cried, suddenly swiping all the papers off his desk in anger. As he did so, a familiar dizzy sensation overcame him, sending him slipping from his chair.

Well, that was just great…

“Why can’t Wo-man think of somefing nowmal fow once!” Logan scowled as he stormed to his door. He threw it open and grumbled to himself as he made his way to Patton’s room to alert him to his regression, when he was suddenly knocked back, hitting the ground with a thud.

“Sowwy…” Logan muttered, rubbing his head as he picked himself up. When he looked up to see who he’d run into, he froze.

“Well… it _isn’t_ Logic! What an _unpleasant_ surprise.”

“Deceit…”

“You are _not_ just adorable?” Deceit chuckled, patting Logan’s head. Logan opened his mouth to cry out for someone, anyone, but Deceit was quick to silence him. Logan whimpered, trembling as Deceit walked around him. “I _wasn’t_ on my way to see Thomas, and I _wasn’t_ about to tell him he _isn’t_ a failure.”

Logan blinked. Why would thomas need Deceit to tell him he was a failure…? He would be lying to himself, willingly calling himself a failure when he knew he wasn’t. So why…?

“Didn’t you know, Logan? Thomas _doesn’t_ feel the effects of your… condition. Logic is _not_ facts and truths, after all. But now… you are _not_ easier to silence like this. Thomas _does_ have truths.” Deceit chuckled. “It is _not_  all your fault.”

Logan panicked.

Thomas hadn’t told him about feeling worse when Logan regressed. But then it was obvious… If Logan had regressed to avoid stress by reverting back to a time here he was more Curious than Logical, then it made sense that Thomas would do the same.

And now he was silenced…

If Thomas couldn’t tell truths from lies… Deceit had all the power…

Logan’s eyes welled with tears as he realised how weak he really was, how much he was hurting Thomas, all because he couldn’t handle a single video.

_Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Do. Not. Cry._

“I-I… Please _do_ cry, I- I _mean_ that, h-how do I-? Wait-“

_“GET AWAY FROM HIM!”_

A flash of red rushed past Logan; Deceit barely had time to react when he was pushed back with force and knocked to the floor, a sword pointed at his chest. Logan gasped as Deceit lost his hold on him, allowing the Logical side to use his voice once more.

So he _screamed_.

He wasn’t fully aware of what happened next.

“What did you do to him?!” Roman cried, his sword threatening to jab Deceit in the chest as Patton ran down the corridor.

“What was th-? Logan!” Logan felt himself being picked up, but didn’t protest. Instead, he buried his face into Patton's chest and sobbed. “It’s alright, kiddo, I won’t let anyone hurt you…”

“What. Did. You. Do?!” Roman tightened his hold on his sword.

“I’d like to know that too!” Virgil suddenly appeared next to Patton, placing one hand on Patton’s shoulder and one on Logan’s back.

“I _meant_ to make him cry! I _wasn’t_ just- Logic, I’m _not_ sorry-“

“He said I huwt Thomas and he took my words away!” Logan whimpered, clinging to Patton. Patton growled.

“How dare you hurt my Logan like that!”

“He _doesn’t_ hurt Thomas! Thomas just _does_ tell you!”

“I don’t want to huwt him!” Logan choked back a sob.

“Logan, honey-“

“You Villian!” Roman cried, moving the point of the sword to Deceit’s neck.

_Logan! Patton! Roman! Virgil!_

“That’s Thomas…” Patton whispered. “Roman, leave him, we gotta help Thomas!”

“But Logan-!”

“Princey, let’s go!” Virgil snapped before syncing out. Patton and Roman locked eyes, Patton pleading with Roman. Roman sighed and put his sword back in its sheath before glaring at Deceit and sinking out. Patton held Logan closer as he sank out too.

* * *

“Logan?!” Thomas blinked at the sight of Logan sobbing into Patton’s chest. The Logical side sniffed, turning to Thomas and reaching out, making grabby hands at him. Thomas wasted no time taking Logan from Patton and cuddling him close. “Hey, what’s wrong…?” Thomas asked softly.

“Deceit…” Roman muttered.

“He said I’m huwting you -and he took away my words…”

“What?! Logan, you’re not hurting me! Wh-why would you be hurting me?” Thomas asked. Logan sniffed and pulled away, blinking up at Thomas.

“When I wegwess… You do not haf much logic ‘cause I am technically Cuwiosity, so you do not know twuths fwom lies…” Logan suddenly choked back a sob. “You said I’m not bad… b-but…”

“No, no, you stop right there.” Thomas stopped the logical side. “I know truths from lies, it just takes a little while to process when you’re in this form, and I get a lot more distracted and like to google random things, but it’s not your fault, and it’s not hurting me at all. It just takes a little longer to get projects done but my fan base understands.”

“Yeah, kiddo. Deceit was just trying to jump in while Thomas was weakened, you know?”

“He tried to kick him while he was down, like he did to you.” Virgil clarified.

“But Thomas is standing up, as was I, and he didn’t kick me.” Logan sniffed. Virgil smiled fondly. Of course the expression had gone over Logan’s head.

“Yeah, I know.”

“If he ever- I mean…” Patton growled. “I’m just glad you’re okay, kiddo.”

“So… You awe not huwting ‘cause of me…?” Logan looked up at Thomas.

“No, not at all, Logan…” Thomas smiled, hugging Logan. “I only called you all because I felt a bit weird, but I think I know why now, if Logan was silenced again…” Thomas explained. “It’s okay now though.” Logan nestled into him, slightly embarrassed.

“I apologise-“

“Don’t.”

“Alwight…”

* * *

“Logan…?” Roman blinked into the darkness, where Logan sat in the living room alone, staring at a watch and wearing his equation pyjamas. Logan jumped at Roman’s voice. “Logan, it’s three in the morning, what are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep…” Logan whispered, putting the watch down on the table. “I… Had a nightmare.”

“A Knight Mare came to visit you? Why didn’t you come and find me?” Roman asked as he made his way to the kitchen to make a drink of water.

“Yeah. I… I opened the window but I do not want to go back in thewe… You wewe asleep. I did not want to wake you.”

“I see… Well, I had my own little visit from a Knight Mare tonight, so I let him out too and decided to get some water. Perhaps it was the same Knight Mare.”

“What was youw- I-I’m sowwy, I should not ask. It is wogical that-”

“Logan, you may be Logic, but you’re also Curiosity, no matter how much you learn and how serious you are.” Roman sat beside Logan, putting two glasses of water on the table. “You know what curiosity means, right?”

“Cuwiosity: The desiwe fow knowledge.”

“Exactly. You never _stopped_ being Curiosity. You’re just… flipped; more Curiousity than Logic right now, and who am I to deprive you of that Curiosity?” Roman pulled logan onto his lap and lay on the couch. “Go ahead, ask me anything, my Inquisitive Infant.”

“What was youw nightm- _Knight Mare_ about? O-only if you want…”

“I dreamt you became a dark side.” Roman smiled sadly,watching as Logan shifted to lie against Roman’s chest. “We hurt you so bad that you went to Deceit to become a dark side and… It hurt to think I was capable of hurting you so badly that you’d rather go to Deceit than be with us…”

“Oh… I am sure that will not happen. You’we all nicew to me.” Loan yawned.

“Perhaps… What about your nightmare?”

“I dweamt I was actuwally Deceit, and he was Wogic, and had been all along. We just lied to each othew.” Logan muttered, snuggling up to Roman. “I was a dawk side all along… And had been lying to all of you, and Thomas…”

“That’s a mighty horrible Knight Mare…” Roman whispered. “I…” What do you say to that? “I know you’re not a dark side, if that helps.”

“Good…” Logan yawned again. “If I was a dawk side, I think I’d die…”

Wait, what…?

“You mean… go to the subconscious?” Roma asked. Logan nodded sleepily. “Do you… think about going there…?”

“Sometimes. Do you?”

“No…” Roman replied immediately, ignoring the echo of Deceit’s laughter in his head. “Let’s get some sleep, shall we, Tiny Teacher?”

“Hm’kay…”

* * *

Roman didn’t get much sleep that night, Logan’s words echoing in his head, blending with the mocking laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hurt my head so bad I took a 10 hour nap so Please comment your thoughts…
> 
> Coming up: Logan and Roman
> 
> (I wish I could write Picani in somehow ugh...)


End file.
